


Flight to safety (or harry turns dark after feeling un appreciated and ends up ruling the wizarding world)

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Hermione, Dark Ron, F/M, M/M, This is a dark fic duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry ran to his dorm sobbing hysterically Ron and hermione looked at each other and chased after him 

"Harry open up please" hermione says banging on the wood door harry opens up looking worse than they've seen in years 

"Harry" she whispers he doesn't reply but steps back 

"I can't do this anymore I can't fight it how can he say that ugh" harry sobbing and they can't quite understand what he's saying and he sounds tired 

"Whats wrong" Ron asks 

"D-dumbledore I over heard him he's a user a manipulative old user and I can't take it any more for the greater good my arse"  
Harry said so hatefully

"What did you hear" hermione asks cautiously she'd never seen him so hate filled

"That I'm nothing to him apart from a weapon and that I'll be famous but I don't wanna be a weapon or famous I wanna be me just me I don't even knew why I'm fighting anymore so I'm not I'm packing a bag and I'm leaving"

"Where" Ron gasped 

"Safety , the place I should have gone years ago it's time the prophecy changed harry potter will not fight"

They looked at each other then at harry confused

"Safety but where on earth ?"

"The griffindor inside me has given up I'm so tired now Ron I'm so stressed what with everything and ........well it doesn't help  
The situation I'm in"

They frowned again 

"It doesn't matter I shouldn't have said that" harry said getting up

"The less you know the safer you are" he said packing his bags

"NO ! Harry we're coming with you"

He frowned "you won't you'll die !"

"We could die in the war we could die by being ran over by the knight bus harry it doesn't matter and anyway how's it safe to you and not us where are you going that's so bad"

Harry stopped his frantic packing and turned "home , it's safe for me I have .....friends ....people who'll protect me you don't "

"But we know all your friends harry ?" Ron asks harry shook his head fiercely 

"No you don't" harry continues packing and hermione and Ron start too

"Hermione Ron what are you doing"

"Coming with you"

"But you can't ! You'll die and you'll never see your family again .....ever !"

They smile "what are friends for"

Harry sighed "fine"

And continues to pack they go past the wards and walk over to the lake and into a boat 

"Where are we going harry"

"You'll see" harry began to row and row for about an hour until he hit sea lucky he had his map

He put an invisiblity shield up to protect and hide them and transfigured the small plain wooden boat into a yacht before putting  
Auto pilot on with the destination instructions so they'd still move whilst asleep

"There we need sleep it's a long trip ahead" they sigh and go into there separate rooms on the boat 

"Where do you think Harry's headed" Ron asks in bed

"No idea all I know is it's gotta be somewhere unexpected and totally not harry but still I trust him" hermione replied 

Ron nods "night mia"

She grinned and pecked his lips "night Ron" before going to sleep


	2. Travel to safety

Hermione woke up to the smell of tropical fruit, sea water, pastries that smell a lot like crossiants , pain au choclat or brioche  
And champagne with a nice heat she relished she turned to find Ron waking up form his peaceful slumber 

"I thought it was a dream" Ron said 

Hermione shook her head 

"Mm this heat it's good , where are we"

"No idea docked at an island I think but we probably aren't sticking around"

They showered and entered the kitchen

"Good morning" harry chimed delightfully

They giggled "morning harry"

"Whats got you so cheerful" Ron asked 

"Nothing really just the thought of being free I guess now I have some local fruit , local fresh Greek yogurt , handmade by me crossiants and champagne enjoy"

Ron grinned again "your too good to us" he smiled back at Ron but said nothing 

"We're in Greece aren't we I can tell by the fruit and the fact you said local Greek yogurt" hermione says 

"Yup santorini" harry grinned she chuckled again and tucked into breakfast 

"No champagne harry it's the good stuff you've picked shame to waste it" Ron asked 

"No I'm all good I've got a special vitamin orange and passion fruit juice"

Ron nodded suspiciously and hermione sniffed the juice when harry had gone to the loo it smelt familiar but she couldn't quite place it 

"So no time to explore Greece I guess" Ron asked hopefully 

Harry shook his head fiercely "another time I promise but right now isnt good we have to move we've been here too long already" harry said restarting the engine they sigh and sit down behind harry on the deck they wind blows and the soft breeze makes them smile 

"How long are we traveling for harry" Ron asks 

"For another 48 hours yet Ron sorry"

Ron sighs and makes himself comfy for the ride he wake up hours later it's 5 pm in the after noon now and they go and eat dinner 

 

"Steak ok Ron ? I've done a chefs course and everything I can make the horse radish purée type thing that goes with it and everything like they have in posh muggle restaurants "

Ron grins "your too good to us" 

Harry burst out laughing "don't keep saying that you won't mean it for long"

Ron frowns but ignores it 

"Rare medium or fully cooked"

"Medium please harry" Ron replied 

"Um medium as well harry" hermione replied 

"Two mediums so be it"

Harry served the food and got a bottle of expensive Greek pino Grigio out he'd bought when he bought the fruit for there breakfast when hermione and Ron were asleep

"Whats with all the expensive choices Harry" hermione asks 

"I've........been influenced I guess" 

Hermione didn't push she knew harry wouldn't open up they finished what they were doing and went to bed until at 3 am the next morning Harry's woke them up 

 

"Guys get up it's time" the did as he said and went outside to see them pulling up at a dock near a private air field as a plane flew over there head and the stars and bright city lights of where ever they where shone they got off the boat and walked toward the plane that flew above there head minutes earlier 

"Mr potter hello nice to meet you"

Harry nodded to the man 

"It's a strange choice Australia isn't it ?"

"Suppose but I'm meeting family there hermione Ron this is my friend josh beaubaxton he's the living descendant of the founder of the french beaubaxton wizarding school but he's living in the part of Australia we're going to and when I called him the last night he said we could have a lift there"

Hermione nodded

"Why the sudden trip harry" josh asked 

"Your sworn to secrecy and your promise not to tell" josh nodded 

Harry whispered in his ear and he went wide eyed and pulled back 

"You ? I mean jeez ok I won't ask anymore less I know the better I think but I'll tell ya now I totally approve kid and congrats on the news by the way" 

Harry grinned "thanks josh"

Hermione frowned what news ah well just  
Another question to ask later she guessed 

"Yes" josh replied 

"What ?" She says 

"Yes it's a question to ask later our harry is a mystery but Nows not the time"

"How'd you do that" Ron asks 

"I can read minds"

Hermione gasped "wow ok" 

Harry smirked "I haven't heard her is speechless In Years she almost has an opinion on everything"

"So you said in every letter you write your lucky the famous Ron and hermione he always talks of you and thinking about it of dr-" 

Harry glares at josh and he gets the hint before he continues 

"And of who ?" Hermione ask 

"No no just you two" 

She eyes him suspiciously 

"So let's gets you In the plane"

Ron grumbles 

"Why can't we have just apperated in the first place"

"It's traceable I don't wanna be found yet if the wrong people find out where I am it's all over"

Ron nods and they get in the plan before taking off to Australia


	3. Where in the merlin ? Are we in the outback

They arrived in Australia and exited the plane 

"Promise you'll speak soon yeah" josh said 

""Yeah promise"

"Well seems like good bye to the famous Ron and hermione harry couldn't stop speaking about you and dra-"

Harry glared at josh for the second time that day for almost revealing the same secret oh merlin 

hermione says nothing but looks at him funny

" enjoy living in Australia" josh said as he left

"Living ?" Ron asked

"Yeah I told you we can't see our family again"

"Yeah I know but what about the war and our school work are you sure we can survive" hermione says 

Harry laughed "I'm doing my newts just not at Hogwarts and yeah like I said I'm going home to family"

Hermione frowned but said no more 

Harry transfigured a car suitable for there trip with lots of re filling food drink and survival supplies before packing there luggage in the back 

"Let's hop in" harry chimed 

"You don't Have a licence" hermione says 

"Yes I do I've been able to drive here with a licence for almost two years hermione look" he hands her the card and she says no more 

They drive for about half hour until they reach the beginning of the outback 

"Harry where are we going what about spiders and rattle snakes what if there's a giant tarantulas"

Harry laughed "we'll be fine"

They drive for another 4 hours in the heat before harry turns 

"Harry where are we going you went the wrong way"

"No I didn't the signs says to go that way but the map I have says this way and anyway I have access card to this path I aquired as this had a notice me not ward which makes people think your going the wrong way"

"Aquired ? Harry you stole it didn't you that's very slytherin of you" hermione says 

"I'll be even more slytherin yet" harry mumbled to himself before saying properly 

"No actually it was given to me as a gift from a......friend and they said to use it when I need them for safety and sanctuary they didn't expect me to use it though so it will be a nice surprise"

 

Hermione doubted this "friend" really wanted him here and still thought he's stolen the card 

And hour later they pull up at an mansion the get out and go inside it's calm and quite 

safe.

But harry opened the double doors to the living room when hermione saw not what she was expecting to be the case and certainly not the epitome of safety 

Voldermort.....


	4. How harry turned dark

Harry walked up the middle of the room up to voldermorts throne draco was wide eyed looking at him in worry harry glanced at the blonde standing behind voldermort and looked back at voldermort and dropping his bags and to his knees and bowing his head 

"My lord" 

Voldermort looks down at harry what the hell ways going on and even granger and Weasly were doing the same what was this a dream 

"My child get up and tell me what your doing here" harry looked up and smiled before answering 

"Safety" 

Voldermort screwed his face up up before harry started crying at the memories and voldermort was unnerved 

"It was dumbledore that man I hate him I can't even repeat what he said to me I over heard him saying some thing I didn't like to a teacher about me saying I was nothing but a weapon to destroy you but I'm no weapon I'm a human being who deserves to be treated as such he said I'd be a celebrity I don't want fame I just want a life , a life with.....well I (he swallows) i need to protect her he'll hurt her too please help me protect her please please" harry sobbed and sobbed a crying mess on the floor draco felt a small tear in his eyes and had to look away harry had sank to the floor again he looked weak and tired 

It still didn't answer the question of why he was here though to anyone and who's her ?

Voldermort looked through his mind 

"A natrual occulmen's let down Your shields boy"

Harry did so instantly 

"Ah I see such distressing thoughts the hate you were told to come here in need of sanctuary any time by ......draco oh whats this I see......mm very interesting" 

Voldermort kept searching and saw why he fled 

***************************flash back***********************************

" That dear boy is the reason we will defeat that man he is my secret weapon he is the key to freedom for us all Minerva  
He will be famous like me for defeating voldermort"

Harry knocks on the door 

 

"Yes harry" 

"Can I have a word"

"Sure my dear boy come in"

Harry walks in 

"Sir I cannot fight by the time the war starts well I cannot die I gave to stay alive I have to , to protect .....my child I'm pregnant"

Dumbledore gasps 

"But you cannot you must fight I demand you tell me the father"

"Draco Malfoy"

Dumbledore gasps again

"You must fight and I can help you need not worry about the child that devil spawn I will dispose of before it is a threat"

"What" harry croaked 

"I will kill the child , yes that is a perfect plan"

"NO ! I will not let you" harry screams clutching his stomach

Dumbledore growls 

"You will listen and DO AS I SAY BOY it is for the greater good it will protect us all it is a threat surely even you can see  
That !"

"You are no better than when voldermort tried to kill me"

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT MONSTER HIS CRIMES ARE UNFORGIVABLE"

"Oh but killing my child makes you better ? I feel sick" harry runs out the room sobbing 

************************end of flash back*************************************

Voldermort really felt for the boy even if he was meant to be the destroyer of him he seemed to have been dragged into this not by choice and even he would not sink as low as to kill a child harry was a special case but he regrets doing it and seeing the boy so vulnerable carry a good friends daughter and begging for help offering to join the dark finally realising dumbledore for he monster he was family was such a strong motive for harry and with that much hatred and power he would be a good asset to the death eaters and he would love harry like a son and protect him and his daughter like he asked he knew family meant everything to the boy and when he was the one that took that away from him and everything else how could he not ?

"Oh dear that monster I will never forgive him for this shush now" voldermort said bringing harry into his arms for a hug as the boy sobbed even harder and just a tiny bit of him broke inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh this chapter was a whopper more coming soon as I just can't seem to put this fic down I'm writing chapter after chapter in a row so hang on in there another I'll be up  
> Shortly


	5. Introducing the death trio

Harry continued to sob and sob until voldermort dismissed everyone exept draco 

"Right I assume your friends are here to join as well lucias see to that for us and show our newbies around as for harry I'll deal with him"

"New little pet" lucias giggled 

"I said DISMISSED DO NOT INSULT HARRY AGAIN" he snapped lucias frowned and left 

"Not you draco you stay , you need to hear this"

He stops and nods "yes my lord"

"Harry , would you explain to young draco why you've come to us I think he's more than a little worried about you"

"How did you-"

How did I know draco it's written all over your face like a rainy day now I do not care what you do in you spare time or the fact your in love with harry but he's been through hell recently and he needs you go dammit so look after him"

"Yes lord sorry my lord"

Voldermort nods and goes to the end of the room but not leaving 

"What wrong harry" draco asks worriedly 

"I'm - I'm pregnant" harry sobs falling into dracos arms effortlessly 

"Then why seek us harry" draco asked 

Harry pulled back "Du- dumbledore" harry swallowed he didn't even wanna say his name 

"Wanted to kill our daughter" harry sobbed 

Draco gasped and let a lone tear out voldermort watched as harry sobbed more and more oh poor child your so very innocent a child force to adapt too quickly into an adult so he hasn't mature properly and hence he's a very emotinoal young thing of course it wouldn't help dumbledore wanted it kill the only real family proper blood family he's had in 17 years 

Draco took Harry's hand and walked over to voldermort 

"He's awfully distressed it's not good for our daughter or harry he needs rest Is it ok if I get Severus onto it look him over help him sleep and then If I may I can get him settled in"

Voldermort nods "yes you may do both" 

He nods and calls Severus in much to lucias's confusion he'd just come back from stamping Weasly and granger and getting them Into there room the golden trio turned up harry bloody potter crying and he hasn't seen draco anywhere what the hell was happening !

"Yes my lord how can I help" Severus asks 

"Harry here need to be checked over and given safe dreamless sleep he's pregnant with dracos daughter you see and then draco is going to settle him in where ever he wants ok ?"

Severus nods he didn't dare ask what was going on or how the hell this happend he just did it after harry left the room crying draco sighed 

"What are we gonna do we need to protect him he's far too vulnerable at the moment can't believe dumbledore wanted to kill our daughter how dare he"

Draco sighed before saying Angrily "you have no idea how much I wanna kill that bastard for what he's done to  
harry ! He knows how much family means and he goes and does this if I may I'd like him staying in my suite in need to look out for him look after him I won't let dumbledore even think about touching him after today"

Voldermort smiled he was fond of draco he was like the son he never had and was fast becoming fond of harry too he even thought he and draco would take over the death eaters one day and was happy to see him so protective he was right harry was far too vulnerable too pure almost 

"Yes you may it is honourable to want to look after family and harry is carrying your daughter you know I think of you like the son I never had and I'm fast becoming fond of harry as well he needs you and the death eaters he needs support and a family unit he needs protecting the most he's the purest he may have power but he has Lily's genes she too was too pure too soft and more vulnerable and well ... You know how that ended so please go ahead and don't worry I'll make sure there's a long line of death eaters wanting to kill the man after this"

Draco grinned "thank you my lord if I may be dismissed"

Voldermort nods 

"Oh and if we can start a protection plan maybe have a meeting after I've settled harry I'll get someone to look after him and keep guard whilst he sleeps during the meeting"

Voldermort raised his eyes brows draco was practally making orders but he wasn't sad or upset or murderous he was amused  
It was nice to see him care so much about Harrys well fare at least it meant he'd always have someone to look after him and he knew draco cared about true loved ones deeply and dearly and he also knew Harry was his no 1 most important even topping family and just above narcissa he always was a mummy's boy he smiled at the thought 

"Yes you may an your lucky I find your demands amusing if it was not for the peapole involved an it was anyone else saying this and it was not Harry's needing it they'd probably be dead"

 

"Should I be scared" draco ask 

Voldermort shook his head "no , now go dear boy Harry's needs you I'll see you at the meeting" 

And with that draco left

Hermione and Ron had just been stamped as official death eaters and were sitting in there room

"Bloody hell that hurt"

"Mm yes but on the bright side we are now the most evil peapole ever"

"How's that good " Ron asked

Hermione chuckled "I trust harry Ron he'd never go dark for no reason but what I wanna know Is who 'her' is that he wants to protect and what it had to do with dumbledore"

Ron nodded "yeah I trust him too your right there's more to this story"

 

Severus checked harry over as draco entered the room to see the scan happening 

"Merlin" draco breathed rushing over 

 

Harry cried happily "she's beautiful" and he looked away clearly the thought of dumbledore hurting there tiny little daughter on the screen was too much to handle the thought of

"How far along Severus" draco asked 

"Two months out of the ten"

Draco nods that was his little girl he smiled as he let a tear drop and grabbed Harry's hand gently and squeezing even gentler

Harry turned to look at him and smiled

"Harry and the baby's looking good the juice you have been drinking is helping but there only basic vitamins you need more but needn't worry I'll get on that and add some to your dreamless sleep"

Harry nodded 

"Right so now that's done I'll let you two be free draco please help him to his designated chambers"

Draco nods and leads draco to his suite laying him down on his four poster

He stroked the boys hair affectionately until Severus gave him the potion and left Severus with him for The night to join the death eaters for the meeting

"Hello death eaters we have called a emergency meeting because we have news and a new trio joining our ranks 

Voldermort heard excited gasps they always did like newbies

"Introducing the dark new trio now only two are at this meeting and the thirds absence will be explained after"

The death eaters nod

"Miss granger and mr Weasly" voldermort smiled as they entered the room went silent as they steeped into the stage with voldermort before a whole uproar of questions followed 

"SHUT UP" voldermort yelled draco slipped in effortlessly at this point and over to voldermort 

"Oh draco so glad to see you here" he said before mummoring quietly "how's our dearest harry"

"He and the baby are Healthy which is good great even considering what could have happend if he'd stayed he made the right decision to come here he's asleep and with Severus on stand by"

The dark lord nodded 

"So as I was saying hermione and Ron have joined our ranks you will not think them below us , they are genuine ally's another mind reader has told me that for sure and but there motives are much more admirable which brings us to the case of the third new member "

"Harry potter"


	6. Interlude: lucias finds out the truth

Lucias was desperate to find out what was happening so he went to Severus 

"Why is the golden trio here" 

"There not golden anymore lucias there official death eaters and there here because harry saw dumbledore for what he is a horrible manipulative old man who only wanted to use harry" Severus said no more so after a minute lucias left when he bumped into draco.....

"Ah draco just the boy .....I was wandering what do you know about why potter is here"

" protection.....why ?"

"From what , whist puts him more at risk now then before" lucias muttered to himself not expecting to have a reply 

"He's pregnant , with a death eaters child dumbledore threatened to kill it"

"What ? Who !" 

Draco didn't reply and just left

Harry was here for protection because there was a baby death eater inside him ? Who would even father a child with harry potter within the Ranks ? and with that lucias went to brood it was later In The evening when the meeting happend he found out the truth


	7. Draco malfoys daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the Malfoy heir can be a female in my fanfic

There was more screams harry potter now death eater

"QUITE" voldermort yelled the room is so silent a pin could drop 

"He is here because he needs protection he is carrying our fellow member draco malfoys daughter and dumbledore was just gonna use him to kill me and kill the child now you know as much as I do that family means too much to our child he's vulnerable he doesn't need more rejection from you lot he needs to be in the tight group protection that we can provide he may be powerful but he is still just a scared child and we look after our own dumbledore won't win this war not with  
Out harry or the golden trio but that does not mean harry wants to fight for or with us he came here in the name of safety for him and his child and when the war happens he will be very heavily pregnant and will not be able to fight because of that and you will except this"

They say nothing But nod in fear 

Lucias was shocked not only was harry carrying a child it was the Malfoy heir his granddaughter and although he didn't like the boy much he's joined there ranks and he would stand by him and voldermort in his protection and stand by draco as a new father too

"Yes he's right we must protect our own" he said getting up on the stage much to everyone's surprise no one thought he'd support even if it was his granddaughter 

The all nod this time with meaning and heart 

"Good an do we make plans to protect tonight"

They nod again "YEAH !" They all scream in happiness this was great news now it had sunk in

Lucias pulled draco aside "why didn't you tell me earlier"

"Didn't think you'd wanna know , I know you , you probably would have wanted to do a dumbledore and kill our baby girl but I won't let anyone death eater or non death eater harm harry and our child no way"

Lucias smiled sadly because draco thought he'd sink that low and because he was happy draco was finally becoming responsible For something 

They go back and continue to plan through the early night time

Harry wakes up the next day in bed with draco he smiles happily and brushes dracos hair away making draco wake up to happy bubbly green orbs looking back at him he'd thought It all a too good to be true dream being a dad , having harry back and harry joining his side when they were together briefly they'd never let sides define them until it was time for draco to Join the death eaters two months ago he went to harry to have a proper goodbye and they spent the night together laughing , talking and making love as much happiness as you could possibly fit Into one night and draco promised that they would one day be together properly but this soon was not what he expected and for harry to get pregnant that fateful night it jus meant that this was meant to be they were meant to be together to raise there daughter and live this path he grinned and kissed Harry's nose

"Morning" harry said 

"Morning" draco replied

"So fancy one of my special showers" Harry's asked mischief and lust clear in his emerald green eyes 

"Yeah" draco replied with the same feelings harry had over this dragging harry out of bed and Into the shower

"I've missed us" harry breathed kissing draco hard and full of love and lust

"Me too" draco breathed before kissing Harry's neck  
***************************************************************  
Harry and draco start walking

"So now we've just had the best reunion ever how do the death eaters do breakfast" harry asked 

"Made you hungry have I ?" Draco smirked 

"Starving , I'm eating for two now although I feel sorry for hermione one day she'll probably end up having rons kids and Ron  
Can't stop eating so I dread to think the appetite of there child I'm thinking she'll be eating for two and a wooly mammoth" harry giggled

Draco grinned he really had missed this Harry's funny wit harry in the morning just harry.

"Come on I'll show you to the breakfast hall they have your favourite there dragon fruit and they do all soughts of delicious muggle pastries like crossiants"

Harry laughed "you like muggle things oh your kidding has joining the dark side made you completely batty"

"Nope just being with you" draco smiled putting his arms around Harry's waist stopping just outside the food hall 

"Ahhh ok" harry nodded mockingly and put his arms around dracos neck kissing him softly 

And if anyone saw them it didn't matter they had two months catch up yet

"Wayyyyyy GET IN THERE DRACO" blaise called from the dinner hall

"Hmff dunno why he's with potter" pansy said 

"Oh shut up pansy your only upset cause it's not you" seamus said rolling his eyes

Harry and draco turned and giggled at the hall of people they know 

"Morning lovebirds" hermione chimed quickly being dragged by Ron into the breakfast hall 

"It's gonna be like Hogwarts we have half of Hogwarts with us draco" harry laughed 

"Ah well it's the half we like"

Harry nodded 

"Come on in you go don't be shy" draco said dragging harry reluctantly by the hand


	8. Breakfast with voldermort (and throwing serious shade at lucias)

They walk in and sit down at the table 

"Ah good morning harry , draco" voldermort nods 

"Morning , my lord" harry smiled nodding down the table 

"Please call me tom" 

The room fell silent no one and I repeat NO ONE ever had that , the privilege to call lord voldermort tom  
Not even his loyalist and longest standing servants 

"Um......thank you tom ?" 

Voldermort smiles genuinely not creepily or anything else it seemed ....almost dare he say it human ?

"No problem harry now may I ask how your settling in ?"

"Yes certainly, I'm settling in well I'm so comfortable here it feels......like home" but I'm not sure if that's because I'm with draco Or if it's because I'm dark now ? He wanted to add but didn't it didn't seem to matter though voldermort just like dumbledore seemed to already know that without him saying anything 

"I'm glad , being with people you have emotinoal connections to is a big part of who people call family , blood and marriage although important does not define whether someone counts as family especially if people who are meant to love you don't treat you as such you know very well that just because your related to someone does not mean they deserve the title of being a family member , to deserve your untainted pure loyalty harry , you'll learn that as life goes on you have to pick your allies wisely as people you've known for years still may betray you life's a cruel tough game of chess with cheats on the team ready to chuck all hell at you although foul play does not stop it happening many no longer have definable morals , my advice trust no one not even yourself unless your 100% sure"

Harry smiled sadly "yes" is all he replies with truly agreeing with what he said 

"So potter, what do have planned today ?" Lucias asks with a un approving tone

Draco glares at him but gets ignored as he protectively puts a arm around harry 

Voldermort sips his tea watching the scene in delight in front of him he always did live for minor scuffles where lucias was  
involved but to be totally honest he knew between harry and draco they'd knock lucias right off his high horse he did need taking down a peg or two anyway the rest of the death eaters couldn't help but stare in amusement as well 

"I thought I could play catch up with draco actually sorry it's only a two player game it doesn't seem like your kind of thing lucias ?" Harry said snidly , narcissa was just seconds away from laughing at that point 

"Mm quite, I always knew draco would make you his little live in whore , I'm glad at least he won't be running round after you all day"

"I'm sorry to tell you this lucias but not every one wants to serve a Malfoy ! Has it ever occurred to you it may be the other way round ? That I make the demands , that I say 'jump' and draco says 'how high' ? That he's the one that begs ? And that I'm the one who dominates him in any and every way !" Harry snaps 

"No draco isn't like that he would never degrade himself that low even behind closed door for whatever reason malfoys are not weak"

Narcissa clears her throat suggestively making lucias glare at her she says nothing best even harry can see the hidden meaning and it makes him smirk 

"I'm not gonna set you right , I'm not gonna say your right or wrong because what we do now , today or ever is really none of your business but just know that whatever you think don't be surprised if your wrong , your not always right , now if you excuse me I'm gonna go back to mine and dracos room" he says standing up in a bitter tone and leaving draco staying behind for a moment 

"You just had to rile him up didn't you !" Draco said angrily at his father before getting up and chasing after harry leaving the room full of death eaters stunned and sniggering no one had ever dared confront lucias Malfoy (voldermorts loyalist servant and second in command) and now he had .....by his own son in law ! Even narcissa found it amusing escpically narcissa voldermort of course was smug and gleeful because the boy he now started calling a son practically just handled one of the most dangerous men in the country and left him speechless and looking angry hurt and humiliated (which for someone who liked to show no weakness is massive) and left without so much as a scratch on his body the boy did well


	9. Don't listen to dad

Draco ran after harry 

"Harry don't listen to him ok ?"

He sighs "I know draco I just - he winds me up so much"

He nods 

"Do you fancy a dip " 

Harry smiled "love to"

Draco took harry to the indoor swimming pool and they got in 

"This is so refreshing" harry smiled 

"Mm" draco agrees 

"So ....what are out plans today " harry said gliding through the water gracefully to draco stroking his cheek 

"Whatever you want"

Harry smiled before wrapping his arms around dracos neck and kissing him

"Does maybe a nice afternoon Tea with Ron and hermione seem ok ? I mean I can't go outside we're in the middle of the outback and mr dumb-dore will have heard by now "

Draco smirks "dumb-dore new nick name ?"

Harry's nods playing with the back of his hair 

"He's much more suited don't you think ?" 

Draco smirks "most deffinatly"

Harry smiled before kissing him again 

Half hour later they get out and go to the main hall 

"Ahhh harry draco I wandered where you boys got to"

Harry smiled as draco stood behind harry head on Harry's shoulder and arms firmly around the middle of his body 

He stroked draco arms infront of him soothingly as they waddled slightly side to side unconsciously 

"Yeah we just went for a dip in the pool" he said looking up to the side to draco who was looking down he grinned 

"Weren't we ?" Draco nodded lazily harry turned back to voldermort who was smiling fondly at the pair looking ....so in love   
And like a family lucias walked in at that moment dracos grip tightend and. Harry peaked round dracos body before going back to looking at the dark lord

"Oh look who it is" harry said sarcastically voldermort smirked in approval of the sarcastic comment and draco grinned nuzzling Harry's neck so much that's harry for for all about lucias and list smiled with his eyes closed 

Leaning In by angling his head round to draco slightly 

"Do part yourself to be useful dear draco here plenty of time for you to play with your toy"

"Now now lucias we wouldn't want an unfortunate avada kavada mistake to happen to you do you" hermione said pushing the doors open entering the room and striding confidently up the middle of the room 

"Ah little mud blood come to save ickle potter how charming" he said 

"No that's my job" draco said turning him and harry To his dad standing up less lazily than before 

"Don't be stupid draco the only thing worth protecting about the potter boy is the fact he's carrying your heir and is powerful but that power will be drained by the child that's how it works and we're not even sure the little brat is yours"

"OUR HEIR AND IT IS MY CHILD AND HES WORTH MORE TO ME THAN YOU EVER WILL" 

It was true harry meant more than his dad his cruel cold father 

He ignored draco anyway "fine " and stormed off 

Voldermort clapped slowly "well done between the three of your , your loyalty to each other stays just as strong I like that and although miss granger I do not approve of you threatening to harm my most devoted death eater I'm impressed and for some reason lush as has been acting like an arse recently so I can't say you didnt offer to do something I wouldn't have"

She smiled "what can I say Harry's family and draco although he used to act like a idiot in school is Harry's partner and he's not so bad when you get to know him"

Draco looked at her in amused confusement "why granger are you praising me ?" He smirked 

She smiled "most deffinatly" 

He smiled back "hear that harry no wonder the worlds ending hermione granger commented her arch nemesis or ex arch nemesis at least"

"Mm stranger things have happend like MY school arch Nemissis being the boyfriend and father of my child and me turning. Dark although I do not regret one second , do you know what I thought when I was packing to leave"

Draco frowned "no what did you think"

"I should have trusted you more followed your path sooner loved you better or longer if that was even possible"

Draco frowns still "harry you can't help that you were misguided you got blinded by a very talented manipulater and I must say you cannot love me more maybe longer I too regret that it was my petty childishness that meant years of arguements but things change, people do and I AM YOUR boyfriend and I AM the father of our child , the Malfoy , black and potter heir , out baby girl" draco smiled 

Harry smiled back up at him before turning and hugging him buring his face in dracos neck inhaling the man and scent that reminded him of home draco WAS home 

"I've missed you"

Draco smiled "I know" 

Voldermort watched in awe life was on the up they'd win the war his followers would rule his and boys would live happily   
Ever after with there baby girl and it made him want to fight harder he promised safety and happiness for all and he'd deliver it 

"Love you" harry mummered pulling back slightly but still in dracos warm arms 

"I love you too" he said pressing one sweet soft innocent kiss to Harry's mouth before turning to voldermort 

"So I was just wandering Harry's requested aFter noon tea with hermione and Ron"

Voldermort nods "as you wish , on one condition"

Draco frowned but nodded 

"You both take over the death eaters when I retire , rule , bring your child up to be the one after that"

Harry and draco lit up "yes , we'd love to it's an honour" draco said looking at harry who was staring back at him 

"Right harry ?" He said harry grinned harder than possible and nodded 

"Yes" they turned to voldermort who smiled even more 

"You truly deserve it you will be great role models and I can train you to control them although between you m you seem more than capable" voldermort smirked thinking of lucias 

They nod get dismissed and go to the afternoon tea they sit in the dining room harry half asleep in a daze on dracos shoulder 

"Drakie" harry whines 

Draco turned and smiled softly "yes babe"

"I'm tired" he mummered before yawning 

He smiled "you look it you've been up for. Half the day and you were traveling for days on end your probably still recovering and your pregnant remember"

Harry snorts sleepily with a small grin eyes closed

"How could I forget I've got a mini you inside me and I know how much do a pain you are"

Draco smiled "mm well I can for see I daughter reeking havoc gosh I feel bad for her future husband not that's id let her date till she's was at least 150 years old"

Harry laughed at that sitting up properly un resting his shoulder in draco 

"Trust you to be the overprotective one you should be more worried about if she's gonna hex you at any second or when her hormones kick in jee I feel bad for any victims she tortures under our reign"

Draco smirked "good point I'll just hide with you in our bedroom instead I'm sure we'll find something to do"

 

"No way this princess is gonna wind daddy up with his baby girl as a duo"

Draco grinned "oh I can see it now a little blond lovely dressed toddler otherwise known as mini nightmare on legs at least I can handle you"

He grinned at draco "no you can't that's why I boss you around"

Draco smiled "fine but the death eaters can't know that they'll think in can't control them because you have me on a leash, you only have that power because you make me a needy in love wreck"

Harry grinned and winked "and you love me for it too"

Hermione and Ron grinned they hadn't said anything in a whole because just watching this was gold to them


	10. A week later..

It's been a week since tea with granger and Weasly but harry and draco were just walking back to speak to voldermort, news had hit the order and ....Molly Weasly and the rest of harry Ron and hermione's family turned up ? What ? turns out they gave harry a tracking two way port key 

"Oh Weasly what are you doing here" voldermort asked as they were brought in by the death eaters

"I gave harry a tracking port key I wanna see him because If you've hurt him or Ron or hermione I swear to god I'll kill ya myself"

Just then unknowingly draco harry Ron and hermione walked in laughing 

"No seriously harry you are not baking cupcakes now the poor elfs" hermione said 

"Well who said it was gonna be in the kitchen oh no I'm gonna mess with lucias bedroom make it a mess"

Draco chuckled "harry you little menace" 

Harry grinned 

"Seriously it's genius" Ron commented laughing himself before they turn and stop seeing Rons mum dad brothers and sister  
Hermione's mum and dad and Remus and Sirius waiting for harry being restrained by the death eaters 

"Please may you let them go" draco asked voldermort 

He nods and death eaters let go of there arms and stand back draco grabs Harry's hand and approached ton and hermione doing the same 

Harry was nervous and in tears this was why he didn't want family here

"We just wanted to know you were safe" Sirius said 

"I'm fine you shouldn't have come" harry tears in his eyes 

"Are you hurt" Sirius asked

"No "

They frowned "then why are you here" Remus asks

"Ask your precious leader"

"Are you safe" Charlie Weasly asks 

"I'm here by choice if that's what you mean yes" 

They go wide eyed but say nothing seeing draco and Harry's hands linked   
And the tattoo on Harry's arm 

"Hermione darling why" her mother asks 

"Harry's family we stick together and the reason he left is an acceptable reason anyone would "

"What did he say exactly" Arthur Weasly asked

Harry turned to draco who put his arm around harry and harry buried his face in dracos chest 

Draco knew he didn't wanna hear or say it 

"Harry came to us in a state of tears I'll let Ron and hermione explain" draco nodded to Weasly , granger who walked over and whispered 

"Fair enough" Charlie said 

And the others agreed 

"Well knowingly that I only have one thing to say" Sirius said 

Harry turned to his family red around his eyes 

"I'll join , for harry and because dumbledore doesn't deserve loyalty like that his true colours and I don't like them and I know harry he wouldn't go dark for no reason and he looks more than happily cared for here" Sirius continued   
much to Harry's shock 

"Us too" Fred and George said 

"Yeah and me" ginny agreed 

"I'm in as well " Charlie also agreed

Arthur and Molly spoke before saying "the order don't know any of us even left so you can count on us to stick with family everyone here had agreed to join and you are family we're in" Molly said 

"Yeah me too" Remus said 

Harry smiled slightly "that really wasn't nessersary"

"Yeah it was" Charlie said and the others nodded 

"Well , well isn't This a turn of events ok I'll get someone to see if your as loyal as you say and get you marked and into your rooms" voldermort smiled 

They nodded happily before being led out 

Internally voldermort were jumping up and down because that meant more loyal followers 

"Well I didn't expect that" draco said 

"No but it's just like them" harry smiled 

"We get our family back that means I get to eat my mums cooking again ugh my lord you must try it's simply amazing " Ron said 

Voldermort smiled "yes well having 10 new followers means of course there's going to be a good cook amoungst"

Ron grins 

"Ron you get to meet my parents !" Hermione chimes

'Oh yippee meeting the mother and father in law" Ron joked 

Hermione slaps his arm "ow ok I'm joking I'm joking"

Harry laughs at his ridiculous friends 

"I get reamie and Siri back" harry said affectionately 

"I thought bellatrix killed Sirius" draco asked 

"No way ! You seriously underestimate my family draco there survivors he's a black he's related to your mother I shouldn't need to expain he has the famous black brains he got out of it"

Draco smiled "oh ok mind my stupidness" 

Harry smiled "yes well I've been with you this long haven't i ?"

Draco nods 

"Yes" they kiss

"Anyway talking of father in laws how is my favourite wind up Malfoy" 

Draco grins 

"Still sulking from yesterday"

Harry grins "good"

"So what did you want" voldermort asks 

"Um I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to our next scan in a month you are taking on our baby girl as your own practally and you've taken us on too your kind of like a second dad to us" harry said 

Voldermort smiled "I'd love to"

Harry smiled and nodded before leaving with his mates


	11. Labor pains

A few months pass harry and draco get engaged war plans are well underway harry and lucias still argue like cat and dog and everyone's happy (despite all the drama) and harry was just sitting in bed when.....

"DRACOOOOOOOO" harry yelled he runs in 

"I- I think it's starting" 

Draco goes wide eyed and ran out 

"MOLLLLLLLLY"

She comes out the kitchen with a frown 

"I need you mother and a healer asap Harry's in labour !"

She goes wide eyed and they grab narcissa who rolls her eyes 

Jee the amount of drama her sons fiancée has 

"Draco get over here you sod !" Harry says angrily 

Draco smiles in fear 

"DRACO. GET. YOUR BUTT. HERE. NOWWWWWWW"

He runs over then and harry ends up whacking draco many times much to narcissa's amusement 

"Ow harry get off"

"Draco I'm in labour why else would I want you here your my punch bag for now don't you know anything ?"

"Ow clearly not" he mutters 

"Don't pretend you don't deserve this you got me in this state just remember it's NOT you carrying our baby It's ME ok !"

He nods "yes har"

Harry bites his lip till it bleeds in pain "mm I swear draco you will NEVER GET NEAR ME AGAIN AFTER THIS ! I'm gone kill you I'm actually gonna chop your privates off then leave you for remie and Sirius"

Draco is terrified because harry was holding him by his shirt lapels and not in a sexy way 

"Harry um your scaring me"

"GOOD ! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU PUT OWWWWW OUR DAUGHTER INSIDE ME YOU WONT DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT AGAIN"

"but you said we were gonna have multiple kids" he muttered 

"not any more" harry replied through gritted teeth before letting him go the pain stopping that particular convo 

"Oww draco please" harry cried

Draco grabbed his hand and held it tight 

"I'm here"

"I'm sorry" harry breathed tears coming out

"It's ok your in preventable pain right now I get it" he said stroking Harry's arm 

Harry nods 

"Breath harry dear" Molly said 

Harry nods and does as she says 

Narcissa checks "wow that's fast he's ready right harry when me and Molly say we want you to push"

Harry nods he sweating At this point breathing deep and news has got round so every death eater other than the ones in the room is sitting outside

"you need to do a nice hard Push when you feel the next one"

Harry nods again and starts pushing a moment later he turns to look at draco 

"If ant do this's draco I cant" he says shaking his head 

Draco cups his face "yes. you .can . Your strong and our little girls waiting to meet you"

Harry smiles faintly when pain overrides him again and he pushes some more 

Molly laughs in joy "harry she's almost here keep going lovey your doing really well"

"Another nice big one and she'll be out harry" narcissa adds 

Harry continues to breath and nods before pushing again he screams as it happens but stops as soon as he hears crying 

He goes wide eyed and looks up at draco then back at his legs 

"Here we are hello little one" narcissa cooes picking the now wrapped but messy child up ,harry the bed and baby was covered in blood but it didn't matter she handed him over onto Harry's chest and into his awaiting arms 

Harry laughed in joy before happy tears fell 

"Well done harry well done" draco said kissing Harry's head 

"Hello little lady" draco grins down at the child 

"Draco she needs a bath an- and I need to b-be cleaned" harry said sleepily draco nods and hands the baby back to Molly 

Draco casts a quick cleaning charm on harry before levitating harry put of bed and using the stripping charm to remove the sheets And uses the bed making spell to put new bedding on he gently manoeuvres harry back onto the bed and lifts the cover onto him and they kiss 

Before Molly hands the now clean baby back to harry draco goes to the other side of the bed and sits down arm around Harry's back and the other , his fingers playing with there daughters tiny hands as they seem to interest her 

"We will go and tell everyone the news" narcissa smiles her and Molly leave the room and enter the hall to the faces of many expectant death eaters there covered in blood and this worried many who now think of harry like blood 

"There daughter had been born they haven't named her yet and I think they would like some guests but Harry's incredibly tired so only a few at a time there's plenty of time to visit they live here after all as do you"

They nod an many sigh in relief

"How did the birth go ?" Voldermort asks 

"Good it could have been worse he only went into labour two hours ago and the baby's been alive 15 minutes so it could have been worse"

He nods "and he and the baby are .....healthy ? Safe ?"

She nods reassuringly "yes my lord both just fine"

He smiled and nods before they leave to clean themselves up

Harry was sitting with the baby and draco when voldermort hermione Ron and lucias come in 

He smiles slightly 

"Hey" 

They nod and come closer "aw harry she's gorgeous" hermione says 

"Thanks mione can't believe dumbledore wanted her dead she looks so .....angelic so innocent"

Hermione smiles sympathetically 

"How was the birth" Ron asked 

Harry snorts "hell I threatened to chop dracos man meat off and let reamie deal with him and denied having more future siblings for this one poor buggar I'm sorry dray"

Draco grins "it's funny now I think back but it's ok it's understandable I'm not angry or upset and surely the appearance  
Of this beautiful child is enough of an excuse"

Harry nods 

"Mm sorry Ron this'll be you one day" hermione grins 

Ron looked terrified then making harry grin 

"Well we will leave you two to get some rest by harry dear" voldermort said dragging hermione and ton 

"Draco can you make some milk you know his it works pre measure the powder water and add some of my DNA for natural  
Nutrients that I go during pregnancy and shake in the bottle oh and whilst your up I need a nappy and baby grow"

Draco nods and does as says   
Harry feeds clothes and puts a happy on the baby before putting her in her new cot calling draco back to bed snuggling up and falling asleep


	12. 5 years later : riddle farm

Lily Luna potter Malfoy was 5 now and war was about to break out as the final preperations happend and death eater attacks started 

"Daddy wheres Uncle Tom ? I wanna show him something " she asked 

"What is it sweetie ?" Harry asked 

She then proceeded to drag draco and Harry's hand before ........apparating ?

When they arrived wherever they were was a field full of flowers and a long big oak tree the sun was setting the   
summer breeze swaying and what looked like a forest to the side of them and a farm behind 

"Where are we sweetie" draco asked 

"a place tom told me of he said he'd take me one day said it was fully fuctioning but abandoned he comes here regularly then I was thinking about what it would be like to go and I ended up here I don't know how but I did"

 

Harry smiled "how lovley are you going to show us around ?" Harry asks and then she drags them off to the cottage 

"Sit down I'll be back in a minute" she says before leaving (which worries them but they sit still)

She come back 15 minutes later with a basket full of vegetables ,dry ingredients bags , some bottled milk , some meat , some eggs   
Some cider and some flowers 

"Ooh whats this" harry said 

"Stuff Uncle Tom keeps in the barn it's ok it had protection charms on it it's still fresh and the other stuff I got myself"

Draco frowned "h-how do you know that" 

She frowns "'don't be stupid daddy I can see it feel it how else really it's obvious"

Draco grinned she sounded so much like 'aunt' hermione sometimes it was creepy but then he realised what she said

Felt it ? Sees it ? She must have some sort of power he'd always known she's able to fend off negative energy or protect herself   
With a shoes but he though she'd just got it from harry not this 

"Ok and what are you doing with all this"

She grinned "I've got the flowers for you" she starts by putting them in the water filled vase

"I've got the milk for me because I just so happen to have the ingredients and secret recipe of mrs weasleys special choclate chip cookies"

Harry grins and draco gasps in amusement 

"And how did you get that" harry asks 

She smiles "I read it when she wasn't looking of course I know the recipe of by heart now a house elf helped me make test   
Batches"

Draco grinned even more harry too

"I have the eggs to eat same goes for the meat and the vegetables and I have this stuff called cider that I heard you liked so I bought a bottle of that in an I brought some cloudy apple juice in for me as well"

"Well aren't you clever you go sit down then we will handle dinner"

She frowns "no you will not ! I am"

"But it's hot and you can't cook"

She growls "yes I can house elf taught me to"

Harry frowns "ok well we will assist you then make sure you don't get hurt may I ask who taught you these things and when"

"A couple days before my birthday there names dippy apparently brother to a dobby ?"

Harry grins "dobbys brother I should have known I'm gonna kiss that elf when I see him !" 

"Don't be weird darling" draco says 

Lily draco and cook dinner , eat and apparate home again 

"Oh harry where have you been you worried us" voldermort says 

"We went to that farm place you told me about Uncle Tom !" The little girl exclaimed happily he frowned in confusion

"Riddle farm ?"

Harr nodded "i think so she grabbed some food from the barn and cooked us dinner it was so strange"

He grinned "those had strong wards on it's set up for when the war happens for you to evacuate and your telling me she just burst through ?" He said in amused and impressed tone 

Harry frowned and nodded "yes she cooked a chicken casserole and baked some of mrs weasleys cookies I have some left here"

He said handing voldermort a cookie 

"She can bake and cook as well as get past strong protection fields ?" 

 

Draco nods " think so dippy the house led tai gut her to cook and bake harry was ecstatic I'm not sure whats happening but she can protect herself from and dissemble prestanding protection spells it's creepy and only just dawned on us that it's not just in the genes she's born with a gift"

Voldermort smiled "doesn't suprise me thank you for the cookie I'll save it for after dinner lily"

She smiled as he picked her up in a cuddle


	13. Request for vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the request for more remie/ Siri interaction with lily and oh don't worry there's gonna be more with my plans ;)

Harry had for a long time now a unquenchable blood lust for dumbledore , ever since he vowed to kill lily his sweet innocent child and that bastard would die for it .

Harry strides in confidently one day into the main hall , lily playing with Remus Sirius and Molly weasley while draco was chatting to lucius he turned to his partner , 'he seems determined about something ' draco thought.

Harry smirked "tom , may I ask to speak to you alone narcissa take lily this needs to happen without her presence" he said not even looking away from toms eyes with a smirk 

Narcissa just nodded an leaving but draco harry and tom were left in the room 

Tom smirked "is that a blood thirst I see in those green eyes harry"

Harry just smirked even more "well it's clear from a mile off yes" 

Tom smiled "oh goody who's the victim" 

Harry grinned "you know we never did kill dumbledore and him living is getting a bit old" harry starts saying it with amusement 

"I want him dead" harry says more seriously but the delight still clear in his tone 

Draco froze harry wasn't suggesting they off dumbledore themselves did he 

Tom thought about it a moment in some ways it would be good to see harry kill the man , but on the other side of the coin it would mean harry getting Involved with the war and that was a risk.

"What about lily if you die I mean" 

Harry's eyes shifted to draco "if draco is alive him obviously , if we both perish which is unlikely, but if the case I'm trusting Sirius Remus and narcissa with her" 

Voldermort nodded once "than it is done on the main attack you can take dumbledore down" 

Harry grinned happily "thanks and by the way I have every confidence we will win without so much as a scratch on our skin"  
He said turning and striding out leaving draco standing in shock 

"Umm what just happend" he said to voldermort 

Who grinned "Harry's thirsty the little animal , I trained him well how could I deny him a clear want for 6 years , draco even you can admit everyone wants dumbledore dead" 

Draco agreed tom had a point "yeah suppose" and then left 

Lily was playing in the transfigured mini forest in the room of requirement with Remus and Sirius , harry had made a remake of the Hogwarts model in the manor for personal use.

Lily giggled as Remus in wolf form chased he round the woods with Sirius running after the two 

When Remus finally found her he picked her up and put her on his back and Sirius had knelt down and kissed Lily's head and his husbands lips who lily jumped off the back of as he trans formed back into human form 

She smiled happily making aww sounds and kissing there heads in a three way hug 

Harry smiled as the scene played out and walked over

"Daddy" lily said running over harry picked her up and hugged her 

"Hiya mischeve , what have you three been up to" harry said a fond glint in his eyes 

"Well uncle remie and Siri chased me then had a smooch like you and daddy draco do sometimes" 

Harry blinked then smirked looking at a red face Remus lupin and proud sirus black 

Before harry giggled "anything else" harry asked 

"Yeah ! Remie says he wants bacon and then it got me thinking so do i ! So three bacon sandwiches would be good" 

Harry chuckled "yes mam" he teased lily just nodded firmly before harry out her on the ground again 

Draco chose then to walk in and saw lily nod 

"Lily ! How's my little munchkin" he said kneeling to her 

She grinned "bacon sandwiches" was all she said before up running off giggling 

Draco looked at harry for answers standing up 

"Blame Remus" harry sighed fondly 

Remus grinned draco smirked 

"Oh come on harry she's totally awesome with me in her life" 

Harry chuckled 

It was two weeks later on the full moon a problem a rose


	14. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore mistakes

So here lily barley age 15 , stood standing on the front line at the battle of Hogwarts, Next to her parents harry and draco and her fiancée protectively close stood behind her holding there 1 year old daughter , named after her grandad , gran mother and great grand mother narcissa .

Harriet emrys narcissa Greyback , her father being fenrir grey backs welsh younger half (and better looking with no obvious werewolf like features ) brother kenrich

 

Lily wore a black lace dress , dark vampy make up , a garnet heart shaped necklace , a emerald an silver snake ring , ripped tights , a black leather jacket and some muggle black all stars . 

Her dark mark on show , Her wand at the ready and her glossy black hair flowing gently as the storm in the sky piqued , a wicked expression forming within her eyes and face. She was born for this .  
Your probably wandering when did all this happen ? What happend in those years inbetween ? What she doing with a werewolves child ? 

And here's where it started lily

It was two days after the bacon sandwhichs incident she had just moved out of Australia a day ago back to england with her family into yet another manor this time in dartmoor , devon .

Lily started craving food which she shouldn't , began getting fevers etc 

She tried holding off whatever this strange feeling was but it wasn't working she was getting sicker and iller and weaker and so one day , out of the blue after running in the back garden (it was now just 9 days till the full moon) she researched what it was and quickly came to the conclusion she had somehow got a type of lycanthropy like uncle Remus .

she went to the local butchers and stole some meat before running off to a chopped down little hollowed out tree she liked to hang in and ate the meat frantically , raw.

She felt better after that much stronger and to help she nicked one of uncle Remus's tablets and a special vitamin potion from Severus's store cupboard 

But it still felt like a strain to stay alive she spent the next 2 days normally but again she was getting weaker the closer the full moon the more nutrients it soaked up and so being Harry's daughter and being stubborn it was only when she fell Ill with a fever the next day she admitted her problem 

She was looking ok a bit peachy as harry had noticed but ok she was sat at the table eating dinner but certain things she couldn't eat anymore without gagging like cheese .

and so when harry served up her favourite for lunch , macaroni cheese and didn't eat they got worried uncle Remus had picked up on it more than the others though he knew he couldn't stand the stuff so close to the full moon but dismissed it , she was out by the river and she suddenly fainted.

Harry had gone to give her some sandwhichs and dropped everything running when he noticed her unconscious and with a obvious fever.

She lay in bed drinking back water but not getting better

"Rem-us" she tried 

"What did you say dear" harry said 

"Remus" she coked out 

He frowned "you want uncle Remus ?" 

She nodded 

And he got uncle Remus he shut the door 

"You called" he said unsure 

She nodded "yes" she whispered 

"What is it" 

She points to the book hidden under her bed 

And he reads the page she had book marked and looks up frowning in realisation 

"You think you have this , how ?" 

She nods "I dunno" she chokes out

And he checks her temperature before noticing a bruise like mark on the top of her left collar bone , to the untrained eye it is mearly a bruise , to anyone in the know like Remus , he knew it as the key sign of lycanthropy the swelling of one particular vain.

"You silly girl you should have told me don't lie I know for a fact your further into the process than you'd ever say you could die ! Did you know that ? You already almost did you need my help ! And certain food , drinks , medicines" 

He huffed and she nodded "im sorry uncle Remus" she said sadly about to cry reminding him just how young she really was 

He nods and gets up leaving the room 

"What did she want" harry said nervously 

He sighs "im sorry harry" 

He frowns "what"

"She has lycanthropy , she's in the process of Turning into a were wolf like me it won't complete until the full moon I swear I didn't bite her but somehow she's got it" 

Harry was on the brink of tears "but but that's dangerous isn't it I've read about it before not everyone makes it" 

Remus looked incredibly sad and nodded "she almost died as it is because she hasn't been getting what she needs but harry she's strong I'm sure she'll pull through" 

Harry turned and sobbed into dracos chest he wasn't upset because she was now turning into a magical creature nor did he blame Remus but he was rather scared she'd die.

Severus meanwhile was informed by a equally worried Sirius and was cruising under his breath pacing up an down 

A few days later she made as fuller recovery as possible

"But Remus ! It's not safe" harry cried 

"She needs to run harry trust me if she doesn't it's like a cadged animal she'll become hostile" 

He sighed and let Remus take her for a run round the local fields 

Running with Remus was so free for her, even though she couldn't become a wolf quite yet .

They even stopped off and ate some meat together so when they arrived back , lily looking springier than she had in a while harry smiled.

Soon after she experienced her first moon and ran like uncle Remus for the first time in wolf form , she also got to meet the pack. 

It consisted of fenrir , Brennan , emilique , Remus and finally the youngest just two years older than herself, kenrich fenrirs younger brother.

She blinked she'd never met so many wolves they all looked so pretty under the moon light 

She walked up to the boy , kenrich and shuffled over to just snuggled into his fur she didn't know why but she just wanted to and he responded the same 

Remus of course couldn't smirk in wolf form but otherwise he would of because oh yes , he'd forgotten .

wolfs have destined mates , ok so it wasn't that alpha omega crap , but to an extent it was true . you need someone with complimentary traits , some have it natrually picked out for them there called destined mates , but others have to find an choose a mate . either way mate or no mate you need a pack , no lone wolf survives. 

Considering how little amount of were wolves existed there's usually big packs because of that, except them who were just a pack of voldermort followers.

Lily soon got tired and they stopped off near a little cave/river area 

She layed down, using the body of kenrich as a pillow and drifted asleep till morning 

It should have creeped her out suddenly wanting to be close to a boy especially one she didn't know or hadn't met before or even knew what he looked like but it didn't she didn't care.

As soon as kenrich had seen lily arrive joining the pack he finally felt complete him of course being slightly older knew a bit more of what was happening but not much and anyway it felt nice to have her snuggling into him innocently he felt strangely protective of her.

She woke up the next day to find Remus smiling knowingly sitting on a log opposite eating breakfast along with emilique and fenrir 

She turned and found a boy propped up on the ground by a log behind him her head in his lap still as he unknowingly stroked her hair. 

She blushed when she noticed but ignored it she didn't mind 

Then Remus outright grinned because he saw that she didn't complain 

"Im kenrich" he says she looks up from his lap as he smirks oh gosh he knew she wasn't asleep , great .

"Lily" she smiled he smiled and they just stayed like that of course now even emilique and fenrir were smiling at the cubs while Brennan 8 years older than lily , age 14 just rolled his eyes.

Brennan was the son of fenrir and emilique (in case your wandering) 

Lily soon turned and snuggled back into him again falling asleep after all it was only her first full moon and she was more exhausted than everyone else. 

"Nice cub" fenrir said to Remus 

"Yeah she's the daughter of harry" 

Fenrir nodded in understanding "malfoys kid" 

Remus nods 

"How's Sirius" emilique said teasingly it had become an on running joke to ask how Sirius was purely because Remus was the only one in the pack not married to a werewolf and after a particularly embarrassing incident camping where some things where overheard emilique would ask (because she thought Sirius wasn't up to the amount of strenuous mating requirements that tend to be asked for from wolves , wolves were actually very loving and intimate creatures) if he was alright , of course Sirius always was . 

He rolled his eyes "yes em my husband is fine"

She laughs "just checking" 

Brennan was the classic "bored teenager" at this point he black sheep I'd you will he wasn't old enough to really care for his parents and Remus's crude humour and too old to play with kenrich and lily and so he spent the morning just eating toast an  
Keeping the bonfire going .

Meanwhile kenrich had fallen asleep again and half hour later he woke up 

Lily of course was still asleep so he looked up at Remus

"Um Remus can we take her back home yet it's 12 am in the day and she's ....she might get uncomfortable she needs proper rest" 

He smiled and nodded in the end kenrich had actually carried lily himself for some odd reason everytime he went to hand her over to Remus he'd get this overwhelming fear and anxiety and want to hold her close to his chest an never let go. 

Bloody alpha instincts.

So when the pack turned up it wasn't a surprise , but it was a shock as they rarely came . 

but as Sirius was the one to open the door he was also the first to notice a sleeping lily in a young boys arms , he noticed the way he carried her and realised oddly enough lily might have accidentally stumbled across her mate .

wasn't that funny , he took one look at Remus and then he knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy update soon


End file.
